REBUTAN
by KazuharukaTakumi
Summary: "pokoknya tidak boleh" "ayo cepat tetsuya !" "apaan sih ?" (summary gagal,langsung ke cerita aja)


Summary : "pokoknya tidak boleh" "ayo cepat tetsuya !" "apaan sih ?"

(summary gagal,langsung ke cerita aja)

* * *

Disclaimer : Kuroko itu Punya GOM #Ditimpuk Fujimaki-Sensei#

Rated : k+ (nyerempet T sedikit)

Genre : Humor/Friendship/Romance

Pairing : KAGAKURO/AKAKURO

Cerita ini punya hitouka kaito no kawaii #plak# ini cerita OneShoot yang super singkat .

* * *

"REBUTAN"

Di maji burger kagami lagi mesan burger untuk isi lubang hitam ralat untuk isi perut

"pesan burgernya 30 buah"ujar kagami

"mohon tunggu sebentar" kata pegawai disana

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah menunggu dengan penantian yang cukup lama (author:padahal baru 5 menit) pesananya datang, kagami langsung duduk dipojok dekat jendela,kagami memakan burger pertamanya sambil melihat kejendela,saat melirik bangku kosong yang ada didepannya tiba-tiba….

"Domo,kagami-kun !"ujar sosok didepan kagami

"Uwaaaaah,kuroko sejak kapan ka…uhuk…uhuk"kagami terkejut plus keselek dengan tidak elitnya saat melihat sosok bersurai baby blue didepannya yang ternyata adalah kuroko tetsuya yang memiliki hawa keberadaan kayak hantu (author diigniti pass kai kuroko)

"sejak tadi kagami-kun,tu kan kagami-kun keselek makanya makan pelan-pelan, ini minum dulu"kata kuroko sambil menyodorkan minuman yang disiapkan entah sejak kapan

"INI KAN GARA-GARA LU KALI,anak ini mulai pertama sampai sekarang, aku masih belum terbiasa dengan hawa keberadaanya"batin kagami

"eh..,kuroko"panggil kagami, kuroko hanya bergumam,"bisa gak kamu DATANG DENGAN CARA YANG NORMAL JANGAN DATAK KAYAK HANTU"teriak kagami

Kuroko menggerutu"aku sudah datang dengan normal, kagami-kun aja yang belum terbiasa"ujar kuroko

"jawabannya gitu melulu,gak ada alasan laen apa !"batin kagami yang ooc

"kagami-kun,besok ada waktu gak untukku ? "Tanya kuroko

"gahk adha emhang kenaphua ?"jawab kagami sambil makan(author:dasar bakagami,ngomong sambil makan)

"kalau begitu temani aku ke Kyoto !"jawab kuroko dengan pupy eyes,kagami cengo,"kagami-kun bangun dari alammu ?"panggil kuroko dan akhirnya kagami sadar dari alam kecengoan (kuroko:emank ada alam cengo ? , author:ada,author yang bikin,hehehe..)

Saat sadar kagami langsung berteriak ooc "KE KYOTO ? MAU NGAPAIN ? PASTI MAU KETEMU AKASHI KAN ? KAU TIDAK BOLEH KESANA"

"kenapa tidak boleh ?"Tanya kuroko sambil memiringkan kepala yang membuat author langsung noseblend. BRAKKK…"pokoknya tidak boleh !"bentak kagami ke kuroko.

"ya sudah aku pergi sendiri"kuroko langsung melesat pergi tetapi terhenti karena kagami menahan tangan kuroko."woi..,tunggu dulu".tiba-tiba…

"taiga, lepaskan tanganmu dari tetsuya !"orang yang dibicarakan telah datang dengan nama Akashi seijuuro yang berstatus sebagai calon ehem pacar ehem kuroko.

"Akashi/Akashi-kun kenapa kau disini !"Tanya kagami dan kuroko serempak

"aku ingin menjemput tetsuya,masalah ?"Tanya akashi dengan aura hitam keluar dari tubuhnya kagami langsung menyahut pertanyaan akashi dengan bantahan , "kau tidak bo…"kata-kata kagami langsung terputus karena sebuah benda yang bernama gunting melesat kearah kagami yang pasti pelakunya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Akashi si maniak gunting #plakk#

"Akashi-kun jangan main lempar-lempar gunting tu lihat kasian kagami-kun jadi pucat"kata kuroko sambil menunjuk kearah kagami yang sudah merinding disko."biarian aja,ayo tetsuya katanya kamu ingin ketempatku iyakan?"kata Akashi dengan senyum (baca:menyeringai).

"e..eh ?"kuroko sudah kehabisab kata-kata otaknya masih meloading,melihat kuroko yang seperti itu Akashi langsung menggendong kuroko dengan gaya bridal style dan langsung melesat membawa kuroko dengan mobilnya yang ehem mewah ehem mulus ehem keren dan meninggalkan kagami yang berteriak OOC banget

"AWAS YA LU DASAR BAKASHI SEIJUROMBENG AKAN KUREBUT KUROKO AWAS AJA LU YA GUE TIMPUK LO AWAS LU YA KALAU MEREBUT KUROKO DARI GUE"

"coba aja kalo bisa taiga,jaa nee"teriak akashi dari mobilnya yang sudah menjauh dari tempat kagami.

"tetsuya hari ini menginap dirumahku,aku tidak menerima penolakan,aku ingin menjadikamu milikku sepenuhnya sebelum taiga duluan !"kata Akashi sambil memandang sosok yang kurang tinggi kuroko langsung blushing mendengar itu.

END

Fanfic apaan coba yang aku tulis,mohon maafkan jika ada salah kata dan gak nyambung maklum fanfic pertama,akhir kata review saran dan kritikan anda

Please RnR ya ! Senpai and Reader YOROSHIKU ONEGAISHIMASU !

Jaa ne,minna-san no kawai


End file.
